Soy Agua
by CheryBlossom09
Summary: No soy la diosa del agua, nací con ella. Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores: Kōji, Futoshi Nishiya y Utsumi Hiroko de la novela High Speed! Free!
1. –

¿Es normal vivir en un santuario para alabar a un dios?

Extraño. Soy hija de una mujer que es descendiente de la gran diosa del mar y mi padre un simple civil con el que se casó. Y nací yo: una niña con extraños poderes de controlar más o menos el agua.

Podría decir que vivir encerrada en este lugar me harta. Mamá me dice a menudo que lo hace por mi bien, pero no veía nada de malo en mí. Quería explorar el pequeño pueblo de Iwatobi ¿por qué mi casa estaba en un gran camino al final de subir las escaleras? Ah si, los templos tienen ese tipo de camino, según mamá.

Papá, como apoyo, siempre le decía que podía ir a una escuela como toda una personal normal. Y siempre, mamá decía "no".

No sabía el porqué aislarme aquí y salir a correr como aquellos niños que veía subir y bajar de vez en cuando donde los podía ver en un agujero de la casa; hasta que me vi en el espejo y mi cabello era de color castaño con la mitad de azul azabache.

Sí, iba a ser un poco extraña.

No me hacia falta nada, los estudios de primaria y secundaria era lo que más me inundaba la mente aparte de practicar los gosyuin en los talismanes y el maldito pincel que se ponía en mi contra.

Como decía mamá: era excelente alumna en todas las materias. Mentira, las matemáticas era lo peor de la vida.

Pero desde el fondo quería salir, no importaba si me discriminan por lo rara que me veía.

Una moneda.

Cuando me alertó ese sonido salí corriendo a asomarme por el pequeño agujero de la paredes que daba la vista hacia el sainboku.

Dos palmadas.

Noté una cabellera negra con rasgos azul azabache inclinada a la figura espiritual de la diosa del mar.

Mi pecho daba una señal de no quererme apartar de ahí, el chico mostraba una mirada sería y como siempre leí su deseo:

"Quiero que acabe el invierno para nadar"

Fue la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso, hoy que es año nuevo he recibido otros deseos: lluvias para las cosechas, utilizar los poderes para quitar los contaminantes, entre otras cosas que anotaba en mi libreta como práctica.

Por fin pude ver sus ojos: un color azul marino que, al ponerles atención, te quedabas petrificado como si quisieras meterte en sus pensamientos y calmar la curiosidad.

Ese niño se fue con la misma expresión, pero después volteó hacia mi dirección y aparté la vista.

¿Me habrá visto?

Regresé mis ojos castaños hacia afuera y como pensé, se había ido.

Solté un suspiro de alivio aunque no quitaba mi interés sobre él. Anoté en mi libreta ese deseo y en poco tiempo se lo enseñe a mamá poniendo la misma expresión que yo.

Pasaron los años estando encerrada y en cada año nuevo no faltaba su visita de aquel muchacho tan peculiar.

"Quiero que acabe el invierno para nadar"

Eso era lo único que pedía. Extraño.

No sólo era mi familia que estaba en este santuario representando a la diosa del mar, estaban los otros dioses como el del viento, la luna, el bosque, y la familia que esta al pico: Amaterasu, la diosa del Sol.

Sus descendientes de hoy convivimos como amigos. Les tengo un poco de envidia ya que ellos si son puros mientras que yo soy mitad humana y mitad deidad.

No quiere decir que odie a mi padre, es todo lo contrario, lo quería mucho al igual que mamá, pero ella esta más obsesionada con que me convierta en la mejor deidad como los otros chicos.

Quién la ordena a ser descendiente de la diosa...

Papa nos tuvo que dejar de una manera cruel: lo mataron frente a mis ojos.

Por eso, siempre que ese chico llega cada año nuevo me daba una sensación de tranquilidad olvidándome de todo.

¿Quién es? ¿Por qué tanto deseo de estar en el agua?

Con trece de edad para terminar el siguiente año, él no vino.

Pasaban personas adultas, jóvenes, niños, pero ningún rastro de él.

¿Qué habrá pasado?

Tenía ganas de verlo, sentía un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho que provocaba un sonrojo cuando se me venía a la mente su rostro.

—Ya veo, estás enamorada. Siendo aún pequeña me vienes con eso—confirmó mi madre con una sonrisa burlona.

Abrí mis ojos ante esa oración.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—Sabia que ese chico Ryu tenia otras intenciones. Pero me alegro por ti querida.

Es que exactamente Ryu no era el que me provocaba eso y menos aquel sentimiento, era ese niño raro.

Pasó otro año sin su deseo, con un total de diez en mi libreta. Ahora tengo diecisiete.

Mi libertad es en un año.

Soy Milia Mizu, hija de la descendiente de la diosa del mar.

 **O algo así.**


	2. 二

Dos golpes en la puerta.

Era el anuncio perfecto para emocionarme.

-Pasa, mamá -le dije mientras arreglaba un poco mi enredado y rebelde cabello.

Ella entró con una sonrisa cálida de todos los días y una gran tarta de cumpleaños en sus manos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mi-chan!-gritó emocionada.

Rodee los ojos sin evitar sonreír. No podía aguantarme de ternura por la expresión tan linda de mamá.

-Ya te dije que dejaras de decirme así, parece que estas llamando a una chica de madurez femenina -hable tranquila. No había ningún rastro de molestia debido a su forma de llamarme.

Hoy cumplía dieciocho años, y siendo septiembre, mamá me prometió inscribirme en una preparatoria no importaba si era el último año ya que sé los aprendizajes de los otros dos.

Por eso es que estaba muy emocionada que pasaba muchas veces el cepillo por mi cabello -agradezco que sea corto al hombro-.

Lo mejor es que mis puntas azules en él se ven normales, como una chica rebelde que se los haya pintado.

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo digo por molestarte y seas diferente a las demás, es un apodo-aclaró extendiendome el pastel- Pide un deseo, amor.

Exhale aún mirándola, y después note que el pastel era hecho con puro chocolate en líneas, cobertura y adornos, y el pan... suave como una almohada.

Lo que me encantaba de mis cumpleaños.

Tomé una gran bola de aire y la libere apagando las velas con forma de número deciocho. Típico de mamá, la vela lleva ocho años de sobrevivencia desde que lo compró cuando tuve diez.

Ella aplaudió emocionada.

-¿Y dime? ¿Qué deseaste?-me preguntó curiosa acercándose más a mi.

Sentí una avalancha pasar por toda mi garganta.

-No te diré- le conteste alejándome de forma bromista, quería comer de una mordida el pastel de chocolate.

-¿¡Ah!?¡Dime linda!- chillaba siguiéndole el paso.

-¡De ninguna manera!, si te lo digo me mandarás al Atlántico- mi madre siempre se comportaba así cuando quería saber mis más profundos secretos.

En un movimiento mamá se puso frente mío agitando su cabello largo color azabache y junto ambas manos inclinada.

-¡Juro que no lo haré! ¡Dime, Mi-chan!

Nunca cambiaba. Sentí una gota de vergüenza caer por mi frente. El lugar era demasiado grande para huir, pero esta vez me iba a enfrentar a mamá.

Quería que supiera mi más grande deseo.

-Pero...- solté una exhalación larga, tratando de prepararme internamente para lo siguiente, ya que acepté pensando lo siguiente, pues luego de eso iba a salir muy lejos-. Deseé... Que me inscribieras en una preparatoria.

Mi madre seguía en la misma posición. Me estaba asustando.

Perfecto, ahora la he vuelto a enojar.

Como tenia dicho mi mama odia que hable de la escuela. Todavía tenia temor a que las personas me discriminaran por como me veo, y ya le he dicho mil veces que no era cierto. ¿Qué parte de cabello castaño al hombro con las puntas azules y ojos café no entendía?

Cuando pensé que la había perdido se fue poniendo derecha hasta darme un gesto de terror: enojada.

-Miria, ya lo habíamos hablado-comentó fría.

-...¡Mamá! ¡Tú lo prometiste en mi cumpleaños pasado!-repliqué molesta.

-Sabes que esto es por tu bien-dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Algún día vas a convertirte en la dueña de este templo además de una deidad completa. No necesitas ir a una escuela de humanos, todos son diferentes a lo que piensas. Por eso, debes quedarte aquí como una futura diosa.

-¿Es... que nunca entiendes?

-Se acabó la discusión. Hoy es tu cumpleaños y no permitiré que comencemos por estas tonterías.

-¡No! Esto tiene que ver con lo que soy...- estaba a punto de explotar-... ¿Sabes cuántos años he deseado ir a una escuela? Como alguien normal, solo por estos años antes de irme.

-Mizu, ya basta.

-¡Se te olvida que soy como ellos! ¿Entonces me odias, verdad? ¡Soy tu hija y de mi padre! -contraataque.

Estaba en lo cierto, llevo en las venas la sangre de mi padre que era lo que me convertía en una semi-dios.

Pero por mas que insisto mamá me da sus negaciones...

Me miró sorprendida. Debió ser porque al igual que yo recordábamos la sonrisa de papá. Como se hacia falta en esta casa.

Sin su presencia, mamá y yo no nos podemos entender. Aunque lo intentamos.

Bajé la mirada desilusionada, sabía que todas mis esperanzas se fueron para abajo. Ya no conocería las escuelas, no podre probar las clases que darían, no usaría uniforme, no tendría un club a donde participar y ni siquiera un amigo.

-Mi-chan...lo siento. Pero aún así no te dejaré exponerte a ellos.

No sé por qué se molestó en abrir la boca si su respuesta sería la misma.

-Olvidalo...iré a desayunar- dije sin ganas.

El antojo que me había provocado el pastel de chocolate que mi madre había preparado desapareció de mi lista de desayuno. Comí a lo que siempre estaba acostumbrada: avena y leche.

Aunque tenga un sabor extraño es muy bueno para la salud, según papá.

Todas las enseñanzas de la vida que he guardado son de él. Aunque no esté, nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Y hoy que cumplo dieciocho años...necesito a alguien con quien hablar.

-Miria, iré por más pergaminos, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-me preguntó con la mano en la puerta.

Mis ojos se posaron en su figura por unos segundos y la retiré.

\--No. Supongo...- contesté mientras arreglaba los pequeños colchones alrededor de la mesa.

-Esta bien. Cuidate. Te quiero.

Asentí.

Pase mi mano por mi frente. Todos los días debía hacer limpieza a la casa: barrer, arreglar cosas, lavar trastes, ordenar mi habitación y revisar la parte de afuera donde estaban los gosyuin de buena suerte.

Lo único que desobedecía de mamá era acercarme a las escaleras antes de bajar y ver la ciudad de Iwatobi. Rodeada de mucha agua y desde aquí veía al gran Myoujinyama que se mostraba al frente y el Sol dando su mejor esfuerzo.

Esa era una de las cosas por el que estamos en esta ciudad: es un sitio de pesca.

Y casi viene un festival donde debo recoger ese pequeño santuario de madera que hunden en el río Shiwagawa. Vaya cosa...

El paisaje y en aire fresco me pedían que me quedara a ver un poco más, pero ordenes son ordenes. Y como toda una futura diosa principiante debo cumplirlas.

¿Pensaba que no me iba a dar cuenta de su presencia?

Al darme media vuelta me encontré con unos cabellos rubios, piel pálida, un poco más baja que yo y cubriendo sus ojos con unos lentes que ocultaban su mirada azul celeste.

-Nunca cambias tu carácter, mi querida Mi-chan- dijo con voz aguda y bromista.

\- Lo siento mucho, es mi cumpleaños y tengo registrado la frase: haz lo que quieras- le contesté igual con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya veo...quiero probar ese pastel de chocolate que tu madre ha preparado para ti-se quitó los lentes mostrando sus ojos-. He estado con hambre desde la mañana.

-Por mi no hay problema, después de todo eres mi invitada, Yuzuki.

Ella rió con ternura y se acercó a darme un gran abrazo a pesar de nuestras alturas diferentes -mido cerca de ciento sesenta y ocho centímetros-. Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Con que...dieciocho años?

-No es lo que piensas, aún no me salen arrugas. Pero gracias, Yuki...-susurré el apodo que tenemos desde niñas.

Soltó una leve carcajada y una curva se apodero de nuestros labios.

-Acabo de venir de la preparatoria-comentó separándose-. No podía regresar a casa sin antes felicitarte.

Yuzuki Tsuki, diecisiete años y era descendiente de la diosa de la luna, ella es completamente "deidad" y tiene uno que otro poder, más que el mío.

Bajé mis ojos al piso, recordando el tema de la mañana.

¿Por qué a ellos si los dejaban ir? Era una de las tantas preguntas que ocasionaba mi depresión de mínimo minuto.

-Qué bien ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Te has propuesto a hacer el primer paso?-pregunté con picardía observando la transformación de sus mejillas rosadas a rojas.

-¡N-No! ¡No me gusta! ¡Me agrada, solamente eso!-justifico con su linda cara roja.

Era tierna en ese sentido-. Aunque trate de ocultarlo ya es muy obvio...

Ryu Kaze, dieciocho años y era descendiente del dios del viento, otro de mis amigos - pues solamente tenía dos-. Aunque el tiene otra definición de amistad en su cabeza sobre mi, ya lo hemos hablado y simplemente no hace caso, siempre dice: "Algún día seremos marido y mujer".

Y tampoco entiende que no estoy interesada en ese tema.

Ella seguía hablando, mientras vagos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente de aquello de hace años. Quisiera ser como ella en ese tema, si tuviera tiempo claro.

-¿Y tú que me dices? ¿Has encontrado algún interés por ahí?-me interrogó lanzándome la misma cara.

-Sabes que no me van ese tipo de temas y también que estoy centrada en otras cosas- respondí sinceramente, no tenía el tiempo necesario para estar con pequeñeces como esas.

-Sí, sí lo entiendo. Qué mal...Pero de seguro llegará el día cuando menos lo esperas -me dijo en tono confortante sin saber la razón.

Bufé molesta y camine al templo dejando a la rubia atrás.

-En verdad que no llegarás del todo a comprenderme- murmuré al levantar una mano al aire agitándola de manera de despedida.

-¡Lo entiendo, lo entiendo! ¡Pero no me dejes aquí, Mi-chan!

Grité molesta. Odiaba que me llamaran así.

Serví dos tazas de té y el mismo número de rebanadas de pastel en la pequeña mesa y me puse a lado de mi amiga que encajó su mirada en aquel apetitoso pedazo que hace rato me negué a comer.

-¡Genial! Tu madre siempre se luce en tus pasteles. Me pregunto como será el de tu boda.

-¿¡Sigues!?- le grité irritada. Debía aguantar las ganas de lanzarle en la cara el té hirviendo.

Yuzuki rió divertida y dio un sorbo a la bebida que desprendía un rico aroma a canela.

-Tranquila, sabes que es broma, a menos que sí quieras casarte- movió su mano en desdén como si alejara el tema incomodante. Suspiré fastidiada y bebí el té hasta que quedará a la mitad- ¡Ah! Por cierto...

-¿Qué?

Mi amiga empezó a buscar en su bolsillo de la chaqueta negra que traía de uniforme y sacó una pequeña caja color negro acercandomela.

-Toma, tu regalo-dijo de manera amable. Cosa que yo no me veía.

-Gr-Gracias...-le conteste tomándola y evitar un vergonzoso sonrojo.

Abrí la caja y me encontré con un broche de flor de cerezo para el cabello. Mis ojos brillaron de felicidad y volví mi mirada a ella.-¡Qué bonito! Gracias. Me encantan los cerezos, aunque dudo mucho usarlo para mí.

Yuzuki se rió por mi expresión.

-Hubieras visto tus ojos, se volvieron azules por un rato. Significa que te gusta de verdad.

Una cosa que delataba mi corazón acelerarse era que mis ojos se tornaran azules en un tiempo de cinco segundos. No tengo la menor idea, pero también paso algo similar hace tiempo cuando papá me enseñó a leer.

Marqué una sonrisa en mis labios y guardé mi pequeña caja. Ahora si quería empezar una conversación.

Pero fue diferente.

-Miria, aparte de venir a felicitarte quería darte una noticia- interrumpió mis ideas.

Su mirada no era de una energética, sino una seria. Entonces si era importante lo que me contaría.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La familia Amaterasu esta planeando una organización de elección al descendiente más poderoso de los cuatro- habló tomando con fuera la taza-. Mis padres hablaron con los padres de Narumi, que es igual que nosotros. Avisaron acerca de ello y al parecer están de acuerdo. Me pidieron que te dijera y tú a Iris, tu madre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? Sabes que no entro en su círculo...

-Sí lo estás-me interrumpió-. Si te eligen a ti, te convertirás en una diosa completa y la parte de humana desaparecerá. Eso incluye no casarte con un humano, estar encerrada en tus labores y comprometerte con tu misma especie. Y votando a eso, parece que tienen más interés en ti.

Mi cuerpo estaba como roca, pero mis ojos y oídos me ayudaron a entender. ¿Podría llegar a ser una diosa completa?

Era una de las cosas que yo quería como descendiente, pero vivir ese tipo de cosas me quitaba las ganas. ¿Qué pasaría después?

Al poder reaccionar abrí la boca para poder preguntar una cosa:

-¿Qué pasa si no soy elegida?

Yuzuki negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, tendrían que esperar a los siguientes descendientes en casi treinta años al tomar uno de nosotros como el más poderoso, mientras que los demás siguen su tarea. Y al parecer, tú ya no podrás estar con nosotros, ya que eres un híbrido y tu hijo puede ser humano si decides casarte con uno de ellos. Pero depende, si te comprometes con un chico descendiente, por ejemplo Ryu Kaze o Bill Shinrin , hijo del dios del bosque; tu descendencia será cien por ciento deidad.

Igual que mamá. La historia de como conoció a papá fue de las peores en el registro. Me contó que, cuando era adolescente, se había enamorado de mi padre en un festival de año nuevo, mis abuelos al enterarse le prohibieron verlo y la encerraron en éste templo. Papá también se había enamorado de ella, fue por eso que la buscó en el templo y habló con ellos convenciéndolos de que no era un problema enamorarse, pero no sabía que ella era una deidad, cosa que menos le importó.

Mis abuelos consultaron ese tema con la familia Amaterasu, quienes le dieron permiso para que eso se cumpliera, pero debían prometer algo...

Esa parte no la contó mamá, dijo que fue algo cruel pero que después de todo eso no tendría importancia.

-Ya veo...

Una exhalación salió departe de Yuzuki y se volvió a acomodar en la mesa.

-Cambiando de tema: ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu solicitud a la preparatoria?

-Mal. Gracias por preguntar -estupendo, mis malas ganas habían vuelto-. Mamá rompió la promesa y seguiré estudiando encerrada en este templo.

-¿Eh? ¿Iris no te dejó?

Negué con la cabeza y me golpee contra la mesa.

-Ah...-suspiré.

-Ya veo, y yo que quería que vieras lo genial que se puso últimamente- comentó como si tuviera algo bueno que contarme -. El año pasado se formó un club de natación con cuatro chicos muy lindos. De hecho el que me atraía es el capitán de ahí, y tenía un amigo que era amante del agua. Hace meses pasaron la noticia de que casi ganaban un relevo cuando de repente uno de otra preparatoria se les unió. ¿Qué clase de locura tenían?

-¿En serio? En mis tiempos de ver por el agujero de mi casa los niños se metían en el equipo que quisieran y pedían permiso para cambiarse. Y ahora resulta que se mete sin preguntar, vaya cosa...- dije incorporándome.

-Ahora se llevan muy bien, están en tercer grado al igual que yo y los otros dos en segundo. ¡El chico rubio es tan lindo, parece un cachorro bebé! Aunque el amigo es demasiado lindo, su cabello azabache y ojos azules le quedan bien al igual que su carácter serio. ¡Todas las chicas están babeando por él al igual que el chico castaño, Tachibana-san!

Pensé que no le ponía atención a su historia de adolescente enamorada, aunque en parte sí lo hice. He aprendido tanto de los comportamientos de niños y adultos que me falta entender mejor los de la edad puberta, aunque en mayoría preferiría no hacerlo puesto que estoy pasando por ello. Era un completo lío, sobre todo por esas chicas alborotadas por dos chicos: un castaño y un azabache ojiazul.

Cada día éste mundo toma muchos cambios innecesarios.

-Suenan como si ese tipo de comportamientos ya los hubiera tenido hace años.

No entendí el por qué me sentía nostálgica por las palabras descriptivas de mi amiga hacia los principales chicos, pero le tomé menor importancia y miré la taza de té como si fuera el nuevo ganador de mi atención.

\- ¿Hablas como si fueran unos niños mal educados? -me sonrió divertida. Yuzuki era una buena persona con dificultad de entender.

Después de haber terminado nuestras pequeñas comidas hablamos de su preparatoria. Me contó que había un club de coro, el cual me causó otro silencio de atención.

Los libros que mi mamá me prestó sobre descendientes del agua contenían un párrafo interesante: es que tienen -o tenemos - un extraño poder para el canto, pero era algo raro, aunque casi no encanta a la gente puesto que depende del tipo de melodía.

Ella mencionó estar en un club de dibujo, que hasta se ilustró en la luna -lugar donde, según su creencia, vive con la familia-.

En toda la conversación me dio un golpe de tristeza, yo no podré estar en una escuela como esa y mucho menos tener el disfrute normal deseado, era demasiado fatal como para pensarlo todos los días de mi vida.

-Debo irme, sino me matan.

-Claro, ve con cuidado-le dije en la puerta cuando se retiraba del templo.

-Nos vemos otro día, Mi-chan-se despidió la rubia con una mano.

-Adiós, gracias por venir.

Y así se fue caminando hasta desaparecer en los escalones.

Cuando la noche llegó por completo me dedique a estudiar la peor materia del mundo: matemáticas.

Desde que tengo la memoria sus fórmulas y problemas me tenían harta dificultándome la existencia. ¿Por qué todo debe terminar en un pequeño número?

Pregunta que no podré llegar a responder, ni en una preparatoria.

Lancé el lápiz lejos de la mesa y pegué mi cabeza a ella. Estaba cansada de tantos números y la pesadez que me provocó lo que me contó Yuzuki.

-Con que...¿completamente diosa?-susurré para mi misma.

Un sonido me hizo recuperar mi energía y me levante de la mesa hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Estoy en casa!

-Bienvenida- dije estando cerca de la puerta.

Mamá entró con una carpeta y una bolsa grande en la otra mano.

-Hola, cariño- saludó dándome un beso en la frente junto con un gran abrazo.

Me aferre a su pequeño obsequio y después mi mirada se detuvo en la bolsa.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-pregunté curiosa-. Los pergaminos no son tan grandes como para llevarlos ahí

-Mi-chan, deberías estar durmiendo, ya casi serán las nueve de la noche- evitó mi madre alborotándome el cabello. Agradecí de no tenerlo tan largo a comparación de otras chicas.

-Pero...si aún es temprano- le dije con el ceño fruncido-. Además no me has contes...

-No importa, mañana me levantaré temprano a hacerte el desayuno-volvió a hacerlo alejándose de la entrada y yéndose a la cocina.

Esto estaba extraño.

-¿Mamá? ¿Está todo bien?- le volví a interpelar preocupada.

-¡Ah!, se me olvidaba. Toma- me extendió la bolsa con una cálida sonrisa.

Era raro que mamá se pusiera así, agarre la bolsa y me asomé por dentro encontrándome con un maletín para guardar libros y libretas. Y recuerdo muy bien dónde había visto eso.

-¿Ah?

Mi madre aplaudió emocionada y después me extendió la carpeta verde.

-Espero me hagas caso a partir de ahora-me dijo con su misma sonrisa.

Me estaba asustando, así que tomé esa carpeta y me puse a leer lo primero que venía. Hasta que una parte me hizo sacar los ojos:

La señorita Miria Mizu de 18 años fue aceptada a asistir a la preparatoria de Iwatobi.

-Mamá...

Antes de terminar me extendió la bolsa más grande que contenía un uniforme de chaqueta negra y falda, moño verde y una blusa blanca.

¿Era verdad?

-Mi-chan, mañana iras a la preparatoria Iwatobi. Con eso espero que puedas ser feliz.

*MAV*

Primer capítulo de esta historia tan sacada de lo normal, espero les este gustando.

¿Qué pasará?


End file.
